


A Sparkle Within The Darkness

by sayyoulikeklaine



Series: Klaine Valentine Day Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Storms, blanket burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayyoulikeklaine/pseuds/sayyoulikeklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Valentine Challenge Day 3- Make You Feel My Love by Adele. Terrible rainstorm means nothing when you're wrapped in a warm blanket burrito of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sparkle Within The Darkness

**Klaine Valentines Day Challenge Day 3- Make You Feel My Love by Adele**

**A Sparkle Within The Darkness**

_When the rain is blowing in your face_  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

The flash of lightning lit up the inside the dark house with the power out due to the storm. Kurt was curled up in his burrito of blankets, shivering. He had this terrible fear of storms that carried with him from his childhood. He remembered that they only way to calm himself down was to curl up with mother. However, 8 years old Kurt had to discover a new way to distract himself from storms. Wrapping himself in blankets masked as the warmth and comfort of his mother but it could never replace it.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

He heard footsteps, looking up to see a shadowed figure entering the bedroom. Kurt stared into the darkness and as much as he should be startled, he welcomed it. The eyes of the shadowed figure sparkled and it was soon revealed to his husband, Blaine. He had a glass of milk and a plate of cookies with him. Kurt managed a weak smile before jumped and burying in the blankets at the crack of thunder. Blaine quickly set the cookies and milk on the bedside table before he crawled onto bed.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
no doubt in my mind were you belong

“Knock knock. Can I be granted entry into the comfy kingdom off blankets?” Blaine asked softly, hands roaming across the smooth fabric to find the edge. He lifted it, eyes fixed on Kurt’s closed ones.

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Kurt didn’t say anything, not even daring to open his eyes but instead of responding with words, held his arms open to welcome Blaine into his warm embrace.

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

 

Blaine gladly accepted and settled against Kurt, pecking his cheek. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, smiling. He nuzzled against Kurt’s neck, that officially being his favorite spot. He hummed to himself, rocking them gently. The booms of thunder continued, tree branches knocking against the window with the harsh winds occurring. The storm didn’t mean anything anymore, no more fear or sadness but instead love.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

_To make you feel my love_

This was their safety zone, just them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
